1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and a multi-chip image sensor, and in particular, to a photoelectric conversion device and a multi-chip image sensor which are used for a scanner, a video camera, a digital still camera, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a photoelectric conversion device of a linear type used for reading of a scanner and a fax for pixel reading, adjacent pixels were isolated by isolating a semiconductor region with a buried region of a first conductivity type, and a barrier region of the first conductivity type. Each pixel has a photodiode made of a PN junction of a first conductivity type region made of an epitaxial layer, and a second conductivity type region formed in the first conductivity type region. Such structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-027558.